dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Elemental Weapons
Conflicting stats The "upkeep" field says "10% of mana", the "effects" field says "Upkeep: 20% of mana". Can someone check in-game and update the article? Sheltim (talk) 14:50, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Need information about what happens if two mages stack aura together. Stack same element or stack different ones. Also what happens if warrior uses elemental weapon (for example an axe with only cold damage and no physical) Physical Damage? Does this work with staves that use physical damage? (talk) 10:04, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :Tested by my cousin (unintentionally) and Physical Damage staves do NOT add on any modifiers to other weapons. Probably because of above, where different elements stack, but similar do not, and as all non-mage weapons do Physical Ddamage, the affect won't stack. King of Noobs 15:30, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Physical damage staves DO add physical damage. This includes weapons that deal physical damage inherently. PC 1.04.CaptainFlan (talk) 04:50, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Wrong Info Under "differences from Origins" was "This effect stacks when cast by multiple mages so long as the damage type of the staves are different." This is incorrect. Elemental spells for weapons could stack if cast by different mages (Flaming Weapons, Frost Weapons, Telekinetic Weapons). Sen4lifE (talk) 05:00, August 3, 2013 (UTC) : This comment is correct, EW stacks with itself. DaBarkspawn (talk) 03:37, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Bug I found a bug, i posted in the note section. here is the picture that confirm the bug. --Wiryawan310 (talk) 07:34, October 2, 2016 (UTC) : If this was ever a bug, it has since been patched. Merrill has the spell in my current playthrough. DaBarkspawn (talk) 03:36, October 18, 2017 (UTC) The Bug/Darktown/Anders section reverted from page So I removed the following tonight: " If Anders already learn this talent and use it when he join in as allies in any fight happened in darktown. The spell will be still active and affect all active party member even they already move to another area." Forgive me for not understanding what is meant by this, but I need some elaboration in order to edit the above for grammar without obscuring the intended meaning. Crazylace (talk) 11:16, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Look at the picture i post in the talk page, that show the bug happen. english is not my main language, so sorry if i am unclear describing the bug. you can see about anders join in the fight at darktown in Darktown page --Wiryawan310 (talk) 16:09, October 2, 2016 (UTC) So you're saying: If Anders is lured into a fight while not in the active party in Darktown, and he casts this spell, the buff persists even if the party moves to another area. Is this correct? Crazylace (talk) 04:39, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Stacking * Tested stacking this way: have two mages with elemental weapons and different staff types (in this example, fire and spirit) plus Varric with Bianca and no elemental runes. Cast EW, go to inventory, mouse over Bianca and it shows +9 fire. Cast a second Elemental Weapons and go back to inventory. Now Bianca shows +9 Fire and +9 Spirit. DaBarkspawn (talk) 03:34, October 18, 2017 (UTC) ** Good to know, thanks. What about two staves of the same element? Does Bianca show as +18 Fire? 05:54, October 18, 2017 (UTC) *** I'll try that experiment later, good idea. DaBarkspawn (talk) 14:05, October 18, 2017 (UTC) *** Nope, it doesn't. Just +9. Tested with both spirit rather than both fire, but I doubt that makes a difference. DaBarkspawn (talk) 22:29, October 20, 2017 (UTC) * Thought I would include an image for future reference after applying both runes and EW to test stacking. DaBarkspawn (talk) 05:04, October 23, 2017 (UTC) **Interesting. I've had a sneaking suspicion that damage that isn't specifically displayed on-screen doesn't actually apply. I've had no way to confirm this, since we're talking enemies with 3000+ health and no numeric indicators where the additional elemental damage would only be a few extra points added to 100 per hit. Even measuring the health bar by applying a ruler to the monitor doesn't help determine a difference. This comes from the game only displaying X amount of damage from up to two different elemental sources (first the weapon's base element, then installed weapon rune(s), which supersede the display of Elemental Weapons, which supersedes the display of built-in secondary damage (i.e. the fire damage on Red Grace). On a weapon like Bloom, which has two rune slots, if you use two different weapon runes only one rune's damage is displayed, but if you use two of the same rune the damage is rolled into a single value. So I'm sure that if it shows up in the inventory, it's applied. In that case, two different elements on EW might actually work, whereas two of the same don't. I propose the following test: *Take Fenris, or someone comparable, with Red Grace (or a similar weapon with a built-in secondary elemental damage) and a weapon without secondary damage (any will do), then bring two mages with EW. *Cast on Fenris with two separate elements, then check his damage against a group of enemies. I'd use the Undercut Thrifters in Act 2 as they don't have immunities (not that it matters on Normal) and are weak to cold. Have the mages hold position. :*H0: If he floats two elements (physical + 1), make a note of which EW you cast first and second, then which element it was. :*H1: If he floats three different elements, we know they all applied. *Re-test with two staves of the same element. :*H0: If it only rolls one of the EW values then it's safer to use two separate staves. :*H2: If it adds them together, we can use two of the same staff without worry. *(Optional) Re-test both methods with the "+secondary damage" weapon. Red Grace's fire damage should be overwritten by EW's element, but I could be wrong, I didn't test it too thoroughly. In addition, Consider checking variables of enemy's elemental weakness and EW element(s) the same as the built-in 2ndary element. 10:03, October 23, 2017 (UTC) ** Those sound like great experiments. I strongly encourage you to do them! DaBarkspawn (talk) 14:33, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Is it my impression or are you both really trying to convince the other to do the hard work of testing? So lazy if true! 17:08, October 23, 2017 (UTC) : I can't speak for RShepard227, but I did a bunch of work around the testing I thought was worth doing. RShepard227 came up with (and bonus points for experimental hypotheses) some further experiments that they'd like to see. Since it was their idea, I'm letting them run with it. I don't think that's a sign of laziness, particularly given all of the multi-EW scenario (different, both same, with and without runes...) testing I've already done. DaBarkspawn (talk) 20:11, October 23, 2017 (UTC) **I ran this exact experiment about two months ago and the second EW casting overwrote the first, but I couldn't recall how it affected the inventory rundown. I was hoping for a second opinion on the in-battle tests since you're already doing some testing at roughly the same time I was. My first thought was what I stated above, but my second was that either the PS3 port or the game engine itself doesn't display all the numbers simply because it can't, that in the end every point of damage is calculated. And given how the weapon runes work I'm led to believe the effects work even if we don't actually see them working. If you're not up for it, that's okay, I'm probably just overthinking this, as I'm wont to do with every ability. 00:16, October 24, 2017 (UTC) ***No worries and your comment just lead me to consider a third variable: you are on PS3 and I play on PC. It would not completely surprise me if there were platform differences. DaBarkspawn (talk) 00:26, October 24, 2017 (UTC) : Both DaBarkspawn and RShepard have been doing a ton of work for this wikia lately, and seem to be working together to make improvements; I don't think it's appropriate to accuse either of them of being lazy (it also goes against our code of conduct, of which I'm sure you're well aware). -- 21:44, October 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Really Kelcat? Are you really suggesting that I was accusing them? The guys have been doing exemplar work in the wiki, I thought the exclamation mark and tone used was enough to indicate this was just a teasing prompted after Shephard gave a few tasks to Barkspawn only to get in return "I strongly encourage you to do them!". ::: FWIW, it felt like an accusation to me. It's why I responded the way I did. DaBarkspawn (talk) 14:34, October 24, 2017 (UTC) ::And you don't really need to reiterate the wiki's code in every given opportunity or demonstrate your authority, there are too few of us left. 06:46, October 24, 2017 (UTC) ::: Tone can be super-hard to discern in writing, and I honestly believed you were being uncivil. If I misread the situation I truly apologize, it's not my intent to offend. If you have an issue with how I moderate on this wiki (or you really think I'm driving people away) you're free to bring it up with me privately or discuss it with another admin. In the meantime, I'll continue trying to keep the peace and educating people who misbehave (really, I'm sorry I misread you.) -- 06:59, October 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::No need to apologize, I know you meant well. As for the private discussion, I'll take your offer but you need to add me back on your skype. Or I could send you a new request. 07:12, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Sorry, by privately I meant on my talk page here or community central, and off an article talk page. I uninstalled skype because it was causing me too much anxiety. And if you have issues with my behavior on the wiki I'd rather keep discussions about it on the wiki, so that there's transparency. -- 07:26, October 24, 2017 (UTC) :I'll pass. Yeah I follow this code too -- I wasn't planning to bring up any topic which would warrant transparency when I suggested skype. Perhaps next time. 07:36, October 24, 2017 (UTC)